zimfandomcom-20200222-history
Zim and Tak's Relationship
Because Tak makes her first and only physical appearance in Tak: The Hideous New Girl, she doesn't have much interaction with Zim, and therefore a proper relationship can't be established. However, their feelings towards each other are mainly of a very hostile nature. From what Tak has revealed about her own personality, she can be described as vindictive and bitter, and capable of holding quite the grudge. This is best illustrated by her relentlessness in tracking Zim down to punish him for ruining her chances of becoming an Invader. She even went so far as to follow him to Earth and set up her own base of operations in order to steal his mission, and get the honor she thinks she deserves from the Almighty Tallest. Zim, although definitely seeing Tak as a nuisance, does not seem to take her seriously. Even after she plants explosives in his base and becomes a major threat to his "mission", he fails to see the damage she can really do. When he learns of her plan through MiMi's memory disc, he merely states that "her little joke has gone far enough". However, he finds that getting rid of her is harder than it seems, and he ends up needing Dib and Gaz to defeat her. During their final battle outside Earth's atmosphere, Tak attempts to explain that his mission on Earth was a lie, told by the Tallest to get rid of him. In the end as he makes a report to the Tallest, and Zim brushes Tak's explanation off as "lies". First Encounter Early on in Tak, The Hideous New Girl, Zim doesn't recognise Tak as another Irken, but thinks that she is a human girl who has fallen in love with him (a conclusion he draws when he misinterprets her gift of Valentine's meat as a token of affection, rather than her making an attempt to blend in, and cause him pain to boot). Interestingly, Zim chooses to take this opportunity to learn more about the nature of human affection, and offers her muffins and flowers, with each attempt leading to suffering on his part. It is debatable whether or not, as this point, Zim has developed a crush on Tak, or whether it's his ego that leads him to fancy the idea she loves him. The writers never establish Zim's feelings towards Tak, although it is clear that she hates him. After trying every attempt possible to make it perfectly clear that she's in love with him, Zim finally gives up one day when Tak visits Zim at his house, Zim stating that he wants to end the hideous relationship and he wants her to cry having been rejected by ZIM! However, even knowing Tak doesn't really love him, Zim tries everything humanly possible to get her to love him. Unseen Events Had the series gone continued, Tak would have reappeared, making her a recurring villain trying to get in Zim's way. In Top of the Line, she would have entered a competition among the other Invaders, during which their SIR Units would be put through a series of tests (not unlike a dog show). Tak's role would have been to sabotage the other SIRs, leaving all but MiMi, Skoodge and Tenn´s SIR Units and GIR destroyed. Because the script was never recovered, her interaction with Zim during the course of the episode is to be determined. After her appearance in ''Tak, The Hideous New Girl'', her voice appears in Backseat Drivers From Beyond the Stars and Dibship Rising through her crashed ship, which has her personality downloaded into it. Zim recognizes her ship during both encounters he has with it, although he makes no comment on her or how Dib got the ship. See Also *Zim *Tak *Dib and Tak's Relationship *Dib and Zim's Relationship *Almighty Tallest and Zim's Relationship *Invader Skoodge and Zim's Relationship *Gaz and Zim's Relationship *GIR and Zim's Relationship *Zim and Keef's Relationship Category:Character Relationships